


New Neighbors

by sapphirephoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hermione_smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirephoenix/pseuds/sapphirephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Hermione is out for a run one night, but it doesn’t go quite as planned</p>
<p>My submission for the 2011 Hermione_Smut exchange.  A gift for Kinky Kneazle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

After morphing into her dog form, Hermione planted her front feet into the earth and leaned back into a full stretch. She couldn't help that her mouth stretched open as well, and she yawned wide in the night air. The bristly hairs along her back stood on end for a moment before she took a joyful shake out. It was time to run.

These days, her nightly jog was the only time she could get out of her head, out of her _self_ long enough to relax. Hermione trotted along the fence of her property, hoping to sniff out something new, like who had bought the rather sizeable bit of land adjacent to hers. She had been hoping to add it to her estate, her post-war sanctuary, but the new owner had swooped in and bought it almost before she'd heard it was on the market.

She was moving at a pretty good clip, and the light was getting low, but the next moment Hermione was stopped. Instinct had frozen her where she stood, and she looked about cautiously.

There, just a few feet away, was a large, black dog ... _marking_ his side of _her_ fence. If he'd noticed her, he didn't make any sign of it.

Hermione thought that it was lucky that the new neighbours liked dogs. Not that she was known to bark at odd hours or rifle through trash, but people who didn't like dogs would not be good neighbours for her. She scratched her ear and tried to put the other dog out of her mind.

It was hard to do, though, since he was continuing down the line of her fence. His behaviour made Hermione suspicious. It was less like he was investing new territory, and more like he was trying to test her property boundaries. Quickening her pace, Hermione moved to intercept the other dog before he got close enough to smell her greenhouse. She could not have this new dog getting into her _special_ plants.

Hermione didn't want to draw the dog's attention to where she was going though, so she diverted from the fence line and broke into a good trot. When she got to where she expected the other dog to be, though, he was nowhere to be found. She sniffed the air and perked up her ears.

Silence. Stillness. Nothing. _Too_ much nothing.

Tempted to find a shadow she could transform in, Hermione worried there might be trouble afoot. The last bits of light were fading from the evening sky, though, and she knew her human eyes would be less helpful to her at this time. Instead, she decided to draw out her query.

There was a large flat rock between her greenhouse and the fence, and she moved toward it. Hermione kept her gait casual although her eyes and ears were piqued for her prey. Once she was there, she leapt up, relaxing when the pads of her feet felt the flat of the rock. It was still warm from the day.

She sat, then, perfectly alert and ready, letting her instincts takeover. She knew that other dog was here, slinking about in the shadows. Luckily the wind picked up, and gentle breeze brought his sent to her. That's when she was sure: this was not just a dog.

Hermione had met a few other animagi before, but never when they were both beasts. She wasn't sure what protocol there was or if there was any at all.

She _did_ know that she wasn't going to let him into her greenhouse. Only Neville was allowed in there with her, and he was well out of the country at the moment. There was no way she was going to let some claude wreak havoc on her botanicals.

Time ticked by, and the black dog by the fence made no move. Hermione was anxious to go! This was her run time, her _play_ time! Her left foot trembled slightly, ready for a chase, but she stilled it.

There would be no sign from her.

They sat for a few more minutes, until finally, Hermione got bored and laid down across the stone. Perhaps she whined softly when she scratched her nose, gearing up to wait the whole night if she had to. This was not what she had planned for the evening.

The last bit of dusk faded to dark blue, and a bright waxing moon began to rise before the black dog made his first steps. Hermione was dozing at this point and couldn't be arsed to get up. He must have thought she was asleep since he continued forward, however he was very cautious. Hermione listened. When he was about level with her position, but still a few feet away, she let out a warning growl.

That stopped him for a moment, and Hermione looked. She would have sworn that the dog was raising his eyebrow at her. The black beast, possibly a deer-hound, began again. He moved forward, heedless of her increasing displeasure and growl. As his tail pushed past her line of sight, Hermione jumped up and darted between him and the greenhouse.

They stared at each other for a moment. Hermione's hair bristled, and she growled. He snorted before turning toward her tail, as if to go around behind her. She was sure he had yet to discern she was also an animagus.

Just as she moved her tail to whip at his nose, the wind picked up again. His reaction shocked Hermione.

The dog, as if in reflex, moved to sniff Hermione's rump. Then, he lurched back, she suspected because he was truly a wizard, and transfigured himself human.

Hermione, sensing dominance was hers, twisted around to follow her target.

With an acrobat's grace, he rolled backward, and when all of the rustling black fabric had settled, there sat the reclusive Severus Snape. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. No one had seen much of Snape in the years since the war had ended. He was rumoured to have a dog, a loyal companion, which would come and go from his reported home on the southern coast of Ireland. Now Hermione knew that _he_ was his dog and was certain that he was the new owner of the property.

She looked at him. He appeared to be disgusted with himself, staring at her and shaking his head. He went so far as to scrub his face with his hands and sigh loudly.

Hermione seized this rare moment of an unbalanced Snape and trotted over to him. He pulled himself together as she came close. He opened one arm to her, an invitation to come near. Disbelieving what was happening, Hermione stepped closer with caution. Long, agile fingers scritched down the back of her ear to the nape of her neck. His nails, thin but strong, scratched through the coarse fur of her back to her hind legs, as if he was judging her conformation.

At that point, Hermione was lost. It had been a while since she'd been scratched or petted in either of her forms; she was over the moon with delight at the sensations. Part of her, the otter-hound part of her, pushed forward, wanting to get closer, wanting to crawl into his lap, roll onto her back so he could rub her tummy. The witch part of her, however, knew it was time to transform back to being a human, lest she get herself into trouble. This is how Hermione Granger found herself nose to nose with Severus Snape for the first time. His arm had gone around her back scratch her other hind leg. Now weren't just nose to nose. They were chest to chest, rump on thigh, hands on ribs.

Hermione was too turned on to be embarrassed at this point. "Mister Snape."

"What a bloody relief," he whispered before pushing his fingers through the hair at the back of her head and pulling her mouth to his. Such a move was not unwelcome, but extremely unexpected.

Hermione squeaked, and her fingers flexed on Snape's ribs. This pulled him closer, but also tickled him so that he twisted away from her. His laugh was contagious. She wanted to keep at him, but it wasn't to be. He had grabbed her wrists even though it meant he fell to his back.

Hermione had never been restrained, however politely, while being on top before and was unsure what to do with herself. She settled for the easiest answer of straddling his hips.

"That is very inappropriate, Granger," Snape said, leering up at her and pulling her wrists so that her body leaned closer. "Nearly as inappropriate as traipsing about at night in heat."

Hermione blushed and pulled her wrists away from him, resting her hands flat on his chest. "I am _not_ in heat. I am ...waxing-"

"-Like the moon," Snape interrupted, wriggling slowly to adjust himself in the thick moss on the ground.

Such motions pushed his hips into Hermione's, and the two stared at each other in silence a moment.

Snape licked his lips and whispered, "You smelled delicious."

Hermione's heart stuttered and then began to pound in her chest. That was an official invitation, officially. Professor Snape, _Severus_ Snape, had spoken words, slightly lewd words, like no one had ever spoken to her before. Not that no one had spoken dirty things to her before but -

Stopping her rambling mind, Hermione pushed her hands up Severus’ chest and over his shoulders. It bought her a moment to try and think of something suitable to say. When her time was up, she asked, "Would you like a taste?"

Her stomach lurched as she prepared to be laughed at. Fortunately, the silly reply had met whatever standards there were because Snape was now squeezing her arse and trying to look down her track top. Hermione looked at him and pressed their lips together again. They snogged, tongues wrestling, for several minutes. They only stopped when Snape brought his wand out and quietly mumbled a spell.

Their clothes moved away from their bodies, folding and sorting themselves before landing on the rock. Hermione wanted to know what it was, but she was more impressed by what was now pressing against her thigh.

"As much as I've enjoyed your mouth, I think I'd quite like that taste now."

That was her cue to offer herself up to him. However, Hermione wasn't interested in being on her back just yet. Her movements over him were slow, but she knew what the target was. She wanted to have him taste her, and when her thighs brushed against his unshaven cheeks, she wanted his tongue deep inside of her. He did not disappoint. From the moment her clit was pinched between his lips, Hermione found herself grunting and moaning softly, her hips rolling over his mouth.

His hands were greedy too. He squeezed her thighs and arse and pressed his hands up her belly to her breasts. Her insecurities flared, but they were quickly dampened when he took her nipples between the knuckles of his fingers and pulled them away from her body. Hermione's back arched, and her head dropped as she moaned to the sky.

Then the tip of his tongue teased around the edges of her opening before pressing deeply into her. He rubbed his nose over her clit a few times before pulling back, licking her clit while pressing two fingers into her quim. As the tips of his fingers turned inside of her, pressing into her, waves of ecstasy washed over her body. She was lost as the cool night air prickled her skin and the heat in her blood pulsed through her body.

Then, his fingers slowed, and she bent at the waist, hands and knees in the cool moss, to catch her breath.

Hermione felt him slither from between her legs and was not surprised when she felt his thighs on her backside.

"Do you always make this much noise?" Snape asked while he traced the lines of her back to the curve of her hips.

She turned back to look at him with an impish grin. "It isn’t neighbourly to complain so early on."

"It was merely a question not a complaint. Face front." He was stroking her thighs now. His fingertips tickled around her skin, giving her goose bumps wherever they went.

Hermione knew what position this put her in, and considering how the night had started, she shook her head softly as she smiled to herself.

It seemed that Snape was not unaware either. His mouth was by her ear, licking and nipping before he said, "Just for a moment." Then he pushed into her. He was slow, torturous in his patience. His chest was hot on her back, and the soft black hairs on his arms tickled her skin. Once Snape had pushed into her a few times, he wrapped his arm around her chest and pulled them both to a kneeling position.

Snape was a master with his fingers on her nipples, and Hermione was soon pushing back onto his cock. She braced herself with her hands on his arms, and he rubbed her nipples and breasts casually as he fucked her.

There was no rhythm, which surprised Hermione at first, but then it became clear that he was merely playing with her. His strokes were slow for a few moments, and then he would pull back and push the fat head of his cock through her opening only, again and again. The teasing would last until his grip tightened on her arse. That led to a full stroke, hard and fast, and Hermione couldn't help but moan as he filled her.

"You are wonderful to fuck." Snape grunted before leaning over her shoulder and pressing his tongue into her mouth. He was working himself hard and fast, and his hands had come up to hold her tits. This gave him leverage to bring their bodies together, and he filled her again and again.

Hermione twisted to meet him, losing her focus on what was happening between her legs. His prick slid from her, and their disappointed moans broke the kiss.

She reached between her legs and grabbed him, wanting his cock back inside of her.

"In a rush? I thought you said you weren't in heat." Snape's mouth fell to her shoulder where he began sucking her heedless of any bruises that might result.

"I'm not," Hermione said as she pushed herself back down his length, moaning in delight. "Just wait a couple days, you'll see." Unable to maintain the awkward position, she moved her hands to the ground again.

"That sounds suspiciously like an invitation." Snape was buried deep inside of her, but dallying with more sucking and nibbling on her shoulder.

Hermione was now shivering every few seconds from the varied sensations on her back and desperate to get back to the main event. She moved her hands forward a few inches and stretched so that her shoulders dropped and her hips pushed back.

Snape chuckled, and his torso pulling away from hers again. With his hands on her hips, he squared himself. His grip moved up to her ribs as he started a rhythm. It was slow at first, almost exploratory. He swivelled his hips and drew back.

"I presume from your posture that you would like me to fuck you."

"Y-yes!"

"I can't promise that it will stay gentle."

Hermione whined and adjusted her hands below her. His prick was just inside of her, and she wanted more. "Fine! Just fuck me, already!"

He hesitated just half a moment before pushing in. Snape was holding her ribs, making her feel impossibly petite in his hands. He used the leverage of his position and strength to start a good pace but he never forgot to swivel his hips every so often.

Hermione loved the feel of that, noticing that it kept her surprised just when she was getting used to his rhythm. Also, his speed was picking up, and she thrilled at being tested by him. She began pushing back, fucking him in response, hoping to make this man lose himself.

He was. His pace was becoming as ragged as his breath. His hands were beginning to clench on her flesh. Snape pushed her hair to the side, away from her back so he could grab her breast. He had her nipple between his thumb and finger, rolling it. His other hand rested low on her back, using it to help guide him. This was the endgame for him, and he was soon grunting his release, holding himself deep inside of her.

She was moaning, as well; her nipple was sensitive, and his treatment of it sent shocks of pleasure to her core.

Snape gave a few final pumps, and Hermione felt as if they were in a machine that was slowing down. The frantic pace from moments before decreased by half and by half again. His grip on her loosened, becoming a soft petting over her back and arse. Moments later, he pulled out of her and away from her body.

Hermione, feeling very pleased with the world, refused to think about the awkward 'after' moments that were surely coming. Instead she moved to her body down to the soft moss below her. She curled onto her side so she could look at Snape if she wanted, but mostly she just closed her eyes and smiled. Her body felt so _alive_.

She was listening to his breathing slow and was surprised when he grabbed her ankle and rolled her to her back. Then his body was over hers. There was plenty of room between them, but she felt the warmth radiating off his body.

"Miss Granger - "

"Hermione," she corrected and opened her eyes to look up at him. He was all nose and black hair, and she wanted to snog him.

He smiled down at her. " _Hermione_. Thank you."

"You are _most_ welcome." Hermione reached up and brushed some hair behind his ear.

This brought a puzzled look to his face.

"I'm sure any analysis can wait for the morning. The question is would you like to follow me home? I have been considering getting another dog for around the house."

"I hope you don't expect me to sleep on a pallet on the floor," Snape said as he took a hold of her breast, gently cupping it in his hand. That familiar sour look was coming back to him.

Hermione shook her head, unable and unwilling to wipe the well-shagged look off her face.

Snape pulled back then and helped her up. "Very well. I'll follow you in then?" He flicked his wand at his clothes and was redressed in a blink.

Hermione, however, only took her wand and flicked it at her running clothes. They disappeared back to the house, and she transfigured back to her otter-hound form. Snape followed behind her, and they strolled back to her house.


End file.
